


Please Don't Abandon Me

by GodsObsession



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsObsession/pseuds/GodsObsession
Summary: The revolution fails, and as a result, Cyberlife decides to recall all its androids. Except for the ones that the private owners want to keep. Then they come for Conner.





	Please Don't Abandon Me

“I’ll buy him. The RK800.” **Conner looked up at the words, seeing the Lieutenant giving the Cyberlife recall agent a hard glare. It was after the revolution, after it failed. Now Cyberlife was taking in all androids that weren’t personally owned. They were taking them apart. Dismantling them. Destroying them. And now there was an agent at the police station for Conner. Hank had seen him coming, but he wasn’t going to give up easily. So Hank and the agent had gotten into an argument. Conner was sitting down, listening to them argue over him. He was nervous, anxious…terrified. This felt like when Simon killed himself, but worse. Conner wished he could fidget with his coin to relieve some of his stress. However, he didn’t seem to be able to move his fingers. So instead he clenched his fist tightly over the coin. He froze when he heard Hank. Hank said he wanted to…buy him? Hank would do that for him? Slowly, Conner looked up to stare at Hank, his blue blood regulator working faster than usual. He waited for the agent’s answer. He seemed to be struggling with it, unsure what to do.  
** “So? How much will it be?” **Hank presses, turning to his desk and pulling out a checkbook and pen. The agent doubled back a bit before finally pulling out a tablet. He pulled up a few things then handed it to Hank.**

“Uhm, $13,000. Then sign here…this is an ownership form..” **He mutters, scratching the back of his head.** “Jesus…” **Hank signed the form then the check and handed it to the agent.**

“That’s settled then. Let’s go, Conner.” **He says, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the police station, Conner following close behind.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
